Agathe Links
by Miladys
Summary: Agathe Link dan dua pangeran yang dipermainkan olehnya. RK. R&R please!


**Sebenernya story ini udah kubuat dari aku smp dan entah gimana caranya aku temukan lagi. Jadi aku re-write (karena writing style nya menyedihkan sekali) terus ku-post disini. I bet you'll like it. Mau ambil pair yullen, but I still addicted to RK.. :)**

**Summary: Agathe Links dan dua pangeran yang dipermainkan olehnya. RK. R&R please!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM nor Agathe links from DNAngel.. dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Agathe Links adalah fiktif.**

* * *

Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon itu. Rambut crimson nya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Dia menutup matanya dan menikmati suasana santai ini. Ekspresi mukanya begitu tenang dan damai. Namun hatinya tak bisa tenang.

Dia membuka matanya, dari atas bukit itu dia bisa melihat seluruh bagian kota dan kerajaannya, miliknya, bukan.. bukan miliknya, tapi milik ayahnya. Dan sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin memilikinya sekarang, karena itu berarti ayahnya meninggal. Ironisnya, sekarang ayahnya sedang bertempur di medan perang, bersama aliansi-aliansi yang berpihak di negaranya..

Ah.. tenang banget..

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat orang yang di sayanginya duduk di sampingnya..

Kanda Yu adalah pangeran dari salah satu aliansi negara, negara jauh yang letaknya di timur. Kami teman dari kecil, namun semakin dewasa, lama-lama ada yang tubuh di antara kami. Aku juga tak sadar dia bisa setampan ini. Kimono mahal yang dipakainya terlihat mahal dan elegan di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat seleher. Cantik..

"Yuu-chan..", Kanda tau apapun yang kupikirkan dan apa yang kurasakan, dan pasti dia sudah menyadari senyum palsuku.

"Che, baka usagi, kapan kamu berhenti manggil kaya gitu? Nih aku bawaiin makan siang.", aku mengelus pipinya saat dia menyodorkan makanan buatannya. Dingin diluar, lembut di dalam. Khas Yuu-chan. Manis banget..

Aku membuka kotak yang di bawa Kanda, "Sushi?", Kanda hanya mengangguk.

Aku mencoba memakan salah satu sushi-nya dan aku baru nyadar kalo sushinya beda banget. Nasi-nya beraroma cinnamon. Di tengah sushi bukan wasabi, namun keju mozarella. (A/N: anoo.. sushi ama keju enak gak sih? - -") Perpaduan dari budaya baratku sama budaya timurnya. Nyem.. enak juga..

Tiba-tiba suara alunan musik khas mengalir mengikuti hembusan angin. Alunan musik yang menandakan Raja telah pulang. Lavi dan Kanda langsung saling pandang. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Lavi dan Kanda berlarian ke dalam kerajaan.

Mereka berlarian ke hall istana. Lavi senang bisa melihat ayahnya lagi. Tapi.. sekarang hatinya seakan jatuh ke jurang. Iya, dia ingin melihat ayahnya, namun tak seperti ini. Ayahnya King Bookman, bersimbah darah.. dia tak bisa bergerak.. dia sekarat.. Di dalam hall itu hanya ada suara tangisan dan suara sang pangeran yang memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Lavi bersimpuh di depan ayahnya.

Rintihan dari ayahnya memanggil Lavi, "Lavi, dengar.. Kamu sudah berjanji akan menjaga negara ini. Kamu siap kan? Jawab kamu siap!!"

"Iya ayah.. aku siap.. tapi gak sekarang kan.. Masih lama kan.. Ayah harus terus berkuasa.. harus..", Lavi takut mendengar ini. Lavi tak mau mendengar ini. Lavi tak mau ayahnya mati. Kanda berlutut di samping Lavi dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Anakku, dengarkan, ayah sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh negara. Namun salah satu negara aliansi kita, negara Jepang, telah berkhianat.", Kanda langsung berdiri, matanya melebar tak percaya. Negara kekuasaan ayahnya telah mengkhianati negara Lavi.

Semua tediam mendengar hal itu..

"Lavi.. kutitipkan negara ini padamu.. dan.. jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Pilihlah kata hatimu..", Bookman tersenyum kepada Kanda lalu ke Lavi sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..

"Ayah..", Bookman tak menjawab, "Ayah.. kumohon.. ayah.. ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!"

Tubuh Lavi bergetar, nafasnya serasa berhenti, tubunya lemas. Ayahnya pergi, ayahnya tak akan bangun lagi..

"Tidak!!!", Lavi berlari keluar hall.. berlari dan berlari.. dia tak bisa melihat apapun, dia tak mau mendengar apapun, dia tak mau mengatakan apapun. Hanya menangis.. Tanpa sadar dia sudah duduk di bawah pohon tempatnya berstirahat tadi siang.

Kalimat ayahnya berputar di kepalanya, 'Pilihlah kata hatimu'. Ayah, Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan mengambil Kanda kembali? Apa aku harus berperang dengan mereka?

"Ayah.. apa yang harus kulakukan?", Lavi memandangi kalung pemberian ayahnya waktu kecil. Nama kalung ini Agathe Links, katanya kalung ini bisa men-teleportasi kemana pun kita mau. Tapi Lavi berpikir itu tak masuk akal. Kalung ini satu-satunya yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya.

"Lavi..", Kanda datang mendekatinya.

"Yuu-chan..", Lavi berusaha tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terlihat begitu palsu dan hancur.

Kanda tak sanggup melihat senyuman seperti itu. Dia berlutut di depan Lavi dan memeluknya, "Gomene.."

"Gak Kanda.. ini bukan salah mu..", Lavi memeluknya kembali. Hangat dari tubuh Kanda, aroma manis dari tubuh Kanda, membuatnya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kanda, apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan melepasmu.."

---~'_'~---

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Lavi telah memperingatkan negara aliansi-nya tentang pengkhianatan itu. Dia juga tak tinggal diam. Dia memperkuat pasukannya dan memperketat penjagaan nya. Tapi setidaknya, hari-hari tenang berlalu.. satu demi satu..

Ternyata kedamaian adalah penipu. Malam menjadi saksi bisu saat orang yang di sayangi pangeran jatuh ke pelukannya karena racun yang diminumnya. Seseorang meracuni Kanda. Lavi hanya bisa meneriaki nama Kanda.

Semua dokter terbaik kerajaan di panggil untuk menyembuhkannya. Kanda.. koma.. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Sampai salah seorang tabib berbicara. "Pangeran Lavi, saya mendengar kalau ada tanaman langka yang tubuh di hutan utara kerajaan. Konon tanaman ini bisa menyembuhkan segala racun."

"Tapi hutan di utara adalah hutan paling berbahaya di sini. Banyak sekali akuma level tinggi di sana..", Lavi dilema. Jika aku pergi, siapa yang akan mengatur kerajaan? Jika aku suruh orang, apa mereka bisa selamat? Keputusannya? Dia sendiri yang akan pergi. Sebelum berangkat, dia menitipkan kerajaan ke Jendral Allen Walker, sahabat Lavi dan Kanda.

Akhirnya Lavi pergi ke hutan itu sendirian. Perjalanan sendiri memakan waktu dua minggu dan akuma-akuma di sana benar-benar berbahaya, tapi berkat tessei milik Lavi, semua tak masalah. Dia pun sudah menemukan tanamannya dan akhirnya pulang. Namun, sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia merasakan firasat buruk. Nama Kanda terus berputar di kepalanya.

Apakah Agathe Links bisa membantu? Dia menggenggam kalung tersebut dan..

Bruukkk!!

Tiba-tiba dia serasa di lempar dan jatuh di tanah yang keras. Dia berpindah tempat! Agathe Links benar-benar bisa memindahkan orang! Dia melihat sekitar-nya, awalnya dia pikir dia salah tempat.. Namun ini kerajaannya.. lebih tepatnya kerajaannya yang hancur berantakan..

Apa.. apa ini? Pintu kerajaan rusak parah, semuanya terbakar, terlebih lagi.. mayat-mayat ini.. Sang pangeran melangkah maju dan pemandangan selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan.

"Hohoho.. lihat raja kecil kita sudah pulang.. timing yang bagus..", di depannya berdirilah Daisya Barry, jendral besar dari negara Kanda. Dan di tangan kanannya, dia membawa Kanda yang telah bangun.

"La-Lavi..", Kanda merintih memanggil nama Lavi.

"Kanda! apa yang mau kamu lakukan?! Lepasin dia!", teriak Lavi.

"Hm.. sebenernya aku mau langsung pulang membawa pangeran Kanda dan menghancurkan kotamu, tapi.. karena aku orang baik, akan kubiarkan kamu memilih. Kau lihat di sana Raja Lavi?", Daisya melirik ke langit tepat di atas kota utama kerajaannya, ratusan akuma sudah berkumpul di sana. "Dengarkan aku. Dengan sekali perintah, akuma-akuma itu akan menghancurkan kota ini dan membunuh rakyatmu. Silahkan pilih, pangeran Kanda atau Rakyatmu?", Daisya menyeringai.

Jantung Lavi seakan berhenti berdetak. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Dia bingung, dia bimbang. Siapa? Siapa yang harus kupilih? Rakyatku? Atau kekasihku? Lavi meremas botol yang berisi tanaman itu. Ayah.. tolonglah aku.. siapa yang harus kupilih..

Maaf..

"Kanda.. aku sayang padamu.. maaf.."

Maaf..

"Hahahaha.. pilihan bagus.. ayo prajurit! Kita pulang.."

Maaf..

Tolong jangan memberiku pandangan seperti itu..

Mengertilah Kanda..

Tolong jangan beri tatapan kosong seperti itu..

Tolong percayalah padaku..

Aku tak bermaksud mengorbankan rasa sayang kita..

Tolong..

"KANDAAAA!!!!", terlambat. Teriakan Lavi sudah tak mungkin sampai ke hati Kanda. Kanda dan prajurit-prajurit itu telah hilang dari pandangan.

Praaaaang...

Botol yang berisi tanaman itu jatuh ke tanah. Mengikuti jatuhnya air mata Lavi. Penyesalan.. Kehancuran..

Allen menepuk pundak Lavi.. penuh arti.. suatu penyesalan..

---~'_'~---

Bertahun-tahun kemudian..

Kerajaan mulai pulih kembali dan negara milik Kanda menyatakan perang kepada negara Lavi. Maka di terima genderang perang itu untuk mengakhiri perang dingin selama delapan tahun. Ya.. Lavi sudah tak pernah melihat Kanda selama delapan tahun.

Medan perang sudah di tetapkan dan akan jadi saksi bisu untuk drama ini. Semua sudah siap.. semua rela mati..

Sesuai tradisi, sebelum perang kedua pemimpin bertemu dulu di tengah medan. Betapa terkejutnya Lavi saat tau kalau Kanda sendiri lah yang mempin negara lawan. Ternyata peristiwa delapan tahun silam menjadi kekuatan untuk Kanda melawan Lavi. Kenapa.. Kanda..? Apa kamu tak percaya kalau aku menyayangi-mu..

Sekali kagi, hati Lavi terkoyak. Namun ia tak bisa mundur..

Perang di mulai. Raungan setiap pria menggema. Pedang pun di hunuskan. Suara ledakan dan dentingan besi mengiringi mengalirnya darah. Satu persatu mayat berjatuhan. Itu lah perang.. tak akan pernah berubah..

Tak lama, kedua pemimpin perang bertemu di medan perang. Kanda memegangi Mugen-nya erat-erat sementara Lavi mengangkat Tessei-nya. Tak ada jalan lain, takdir sudah tak mungkin berubah. Mereka pun bertarung satu sama lain. Tanpa keraguaan.

Pada akhirnya mereka lelah dan saling berlutut satu sama lain. Mereka menatap dalam-dalam penuh kesedihan. Sejuta topeng terpasang di kedua wajah mereka. Sedih, marah, kangen, lega, mereka tak tau yang mana yang harus di pasang.. Lavi yang paling pertama bergerak. Tangannya mencoba menggapai Kanda. Kanda tak menghindar ataupun bergerak.

Lavi pun memeluk Kanda.. Dia memeluknya erat-erat.. sudah lama sekali dia tak menghirup aroma ini, aroma tubuhnya yang manis. Sudah lama sekali dia tak merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat. Sudah lama sekali dia tak melihat Kanda..

Aku ingin pergi dari medan perang ini..

Dalam sekejap, kalung Agathe Links Lavi bercahaya dan memindahkan mereka berdua ke hutan tempat Lavi mencari tanaman untuk Kanda. Lavi tetap memeluk Kanda. Namun Lavi sadar Kanda menegang dan nampak ragu.. Ragu?

Lavi menghela napas panjang, "Yuu-chan.. Kalau dengan membunuhku bisa membuatmu lega. Maka bunuhlah aku..", Kanda nyaris berhenti bernapas.

Lavi tau kalau Mugen yang ada di tangannya sudah siap untuk menusuknya, namun Kanda ragu. "Delapan tahun yang lalu.."

"Diam..", bisik Kanda.. Dia sama sekali tak mau mendenger soal peristiwa itu.

"Saat Daisya memintaku memilih.."

"Diam....", kata Kanda.

"Aku memilih kotaku dari pada kamu.. "

"Diam!!!!", Kanda berteriak.

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi..",

"Aku bilang diam!!!!!"

Jleebb!!

Kanda berteriak lagi. Namun kali ini diikuti tusukan di perut Lavi. Darah mengalir dari perut Lavi dan Kanda langsung membatu dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Perlahan dia menidurkan kepala Lavi di pahanya.

"Lavi! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku gak bermaksud! Aku gak-.."

"Sshhh.. tak apa Kanda..", Lavi tersenyum diantara rasa sakit dari lukanya itu. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.. Aku tau aku salah saat aku memilih delapan tahun silam, tapi maafkan aku.. aku menyayangi mu..

Lavi menggapai kepala Kanda dan menurunkan nya. Lavi mencium Kanda pelan, Kanda bisa merasakan darah dari mulut Lavi..

"Lavi! Awas kalau kamu mati sekarang!", Kanda membuka bagian kerah. Susah payah dia membuka kerahnya karena panik, tangannya bergetar hebat dan nyaris dia merasakan ada air yang menetes dari matanya. Dia mengambil Agathe Links dan mencoba berpindah tempat.

Namun tak terjadi apapun..

"Ke-kenapa..?", Kanda memperhatikan Agathe Links. Dia baru sadar kalau Agathe Links sudah kehilangan cahayanya, begitu juga pemiliknya.. Pemiliknya sudah tak bernapas lagi. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya terlihat tenang sekali.

"Tidak.. Lavi.. kumohon.. Lavi.. Lavi! Lavi!!!!!!!!", Kanda berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dia meneriaki nama Lavi, namun terlambat. Pemilik rambut crimson itu sudah tak bisa mendengar lagi. Kanda memeluk Lavi se-erat-eratnya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa akuma dan melihat sekitar. Mereka sudah dikepung oleh ratusan akuma.. Kanda bisa saja melawan akuma-akuma tersebut. Namun dia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi dan lagipula.. alasannya untuk hidup sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hy Lavi.. apa kau percaya pada karma?"

* * *

**Owari...~**

**Gimana? Keren? Jelek? Story ini adalah alasanku kenapa aku gak update 359 Days dan Meet&Greet.. - -" tapi tenang aja, bakal ku-update secepetnya.. Entah kenapa, aku butuh tiga hari (for godsake..) untuk nyelesaiin story ini, kesimpulan: butuh waktu lama buat nge-re-write story..**

**Oia, aku lagi jatuh cinta ama Persona!!! XD kapan aku bakal muncul di fandom Persona?**


End file.
